


Beneath a Canopy of Outstretched Arms

by Owl_song



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_song/pseuds/Owl_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lyrical poem, post finale, about the forest of camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a Canopy of Outstretched Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a rather poetic mood at the moment, it seems, because without really meaning to i've gone and written another one. Ah well. To anyone that's reading this, thank you, enjoy.

Beneath a canopy of outstretched arms  
And winding, curling branches lies  
The burial ground of all that past  
That fateful day that cruel fate struck  
The sights and sounds of life and death,  
Of laughter and of anguished cry,  
Into the swollen veins of earth,  
Drinking sorrow with craved delight.

In the greedy, enriched soil,  
Grows trees tall in borrowed grief,  
Branches that stretch ever upwards  
To the sun they will not reach.  
The man this world betrayed falls down  
His knees upon the dew-damp moss,  
Pale hands clinging to weathered bark,  
The only constant in the storm.


End file.
